Riveter is used for fastening and riveting of sheet metal, pipes and other manufacturing industries, and now it is widely used for riveting of elevators, switches, instruments, furniture, decorations and other mechanical and electrical products, as well as light industry.
Folding rivet gun is a kind of rivet guns, which usually includes a handle, a folding frame and a riveting tip. The rivet gun shall be used by stretching the folding frame to achieve the riveting of rivets. Since the telescopic frame will be long after stretching, people need to use the gun with two hands. Specifically, people need to use one hand to hold the front end of the rivet gun, and use another hand to hold the handle of the rivet gun. When the handle is pulled back, the front end of the folding frame will pull the riveting tip back, thereby riveting the rivet. The original rivet gun is of some difficulty for people to use.
Therefore, how to develop a one-hand-handled and folded rivet gun is a research focus of people working in this field.